


I Know Him So Well

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted as a fill on the SPN Free-For-All Dirty Porn Meme on livejournal for this prompt: "Dean really, really loves being rimmed, but he'd never admit it. Sam has to pin him down, then turn him into goo with his tongue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Him So Well

It’s not the demon blood that makes Sam evil, Dean decides.  It’s how he can get under Dean’s skin with nothing more than the flick of his tongue on his chapped lower lip.  It’s how he knows exactly what gets Dean going, which tiny secret places to touch with fingers and mouth and teeth.  It’s how he wrestles Dean to the bed under pretense of friendly play-fighting, then kisses the breath right out of him, keeping Dean’s hands pinned above his head in one giant fist, his hips rolling against Dean’s thigh but remaining teasingly away from Dean’s own groin.

He flips Dean over, and Dean doesn’t really struggle.  He licks at the back of Dean’s neck, scrapes his teeth down his spine, and Dean makes a noise, a soft, delicious noise that he’ll deny in the morning.

Sam is evil because he knows what Dean wants but won’t ask for.

He releases Dean’s wrists and kisses over his back, right between his shoulder blades where he’s especially sensitive, laughs against Dean’s skin when the older man squirms and protests, empty words that they both know mean _yes Sam please more_.  He drags his mouth lower, and Dean argues louder, and he changes his words to needy sounds with the smallest swipe of his tongue up the cleft of his ass.

Sam settles between Dean’s legs, holding him open, tongue probing at his hole, gentle and teasing.  Dean whines and pleads and writhes away from Sam’s mouth, but the movement rubs his hardening cock against the mattress which only worsens his desperation.  His noises grow more insistent.  Sam obliges, his tongue working deep inside his brother, thumbs digging into his ass as he keeps him spread wide to allow him even deeper.  Dean argues with him, begs him, calls his name and sobs his pleasure as Sam ruthlessly licks him open.

He never needs to fuck Dean after this, although his brother will whimper and cry out and order Sam to stop fucking around and get his dick inside him right fucking now.  All he needs to do is run his tongue leisurely around the rim and let Dean grind down hard and he’s coming all over the cheap scratchy bedspread.

And when that bed is damp and sticky, that gives Sam the perfect excuse to force Dean into something else he says he hates, but obviously loves: curling up in the other bed together, Dean’s back pressed against his chest, Sam’s breathing deep and slow and even in his sleep.

Yes, Sam is pure evil, and Dean loves every second of it.


End file.
